The present invention relates generally to x-ray film packets and, in particularly, to intraoral radiographic film packets with comfort enhancing features.
A common problem experienced by people visiting the dentist is the discomfort and pain associated with the taking of dental x-rays caused by the positioning of intraoral radiographic film packets in the patient""s mouth. The typical intraoral radiographic film packet includes relatively hard and/or relatively sharp edges that press against and irritate the gums and other oral soft tissue of the person whose teeth are being x-rayed. A variety of intraoral x-ray dental packets are known in the prior art which include features intended to be comfort enhancing. In addition, attempts have been made to create comfort-enhancing structures into which intraoral-x-ray dental packets can be inserted prior to placement in the patient""s mouth. One example of this type of structure is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,008 titled xe2x80x9cDental Film Cartridge Cushion,xe2x80x9d by Reginald B. Jackson, Aug. 27, 1991. Jackson utilizes a cartridge cushion comprising a foam sheet sandwich into which the x-ray dental packet is placed for the purpose of cushioning and increasing the comfort to the patient. Jackson requires the manual insertion of the x-ray packet into the cartridge cushion. Thus, Jackson adds significant bulk to the packet and enhances the possibility of triggering a gag reflex action in the patient. Additionally, after the cartridge cushion is removed from the packet, it would be possible to reuse the cartridge cushion which would not be sanitary.
A second example of an add-on structure is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,491 titled xe2x80x9cDental Film Packet,xe2x80x9d by Wilfried Muylle et al., Feb. 8, 1994. Muylle et al. teaches sealing a film pack in an envelope consisting of a pair of thin pockets of injection molded plastic which are sealed with a band of adhesive tape. The envelope has no sharp edges and generally rounded corners. Thus, as with Jackson""s device, this device requires manual insertion of the packet, adds significant bulk to the packet, enhances the possibility of triggering a gag reflex in the patient, and can also be reused in a non-sanitary manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,631,497 titled xe2x80x9cDental X-ray Film Package,xe2x80x9d by Harry L. Marler, Jun. 7, 1927, teaches a dental x-ray film package wherein a sensitized sheet is sandwiched between two opaque sheets. A heavy band of rubber is stretched about the periphery of the package to hold the package securely together and to provide the light tight joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,537,925 titled xe2x80x9cDental X-ray Film Package,xe2x80x9d by Leonard M. Bolin, May 12, 1925, teaches a dental x-ray film package wherein a pair of film sheets and the cover sheet are inserted into a container. The container consists of a frame including a backing portion in an enlarged continuous beading about the periphery thereof. The beading must be forced away from the backing portion and stretched peripherally in order to insert the film sheets and cover sheet therein. The container thus serves to hold the package together and provide the light seal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,657 titled xe2x80x9cIntraoral Radiographic Film Packet,xe2x80x9d by Alan Kirsch et al., Dec. 13, 1988, teaches a dental radiographic film packet which includes soft corners for greater patient comfort. The packet is constructed by removing all material from the corners of a typical dental radiographic film packet with the exception of the film chip. Individual corner covers which are seamless pockets are then added to the four corners of the packet. The corner covers create an airspace at each corner around the edge of the film chip.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,084,092 titled xe2x80x9cDental Film Holder,xe2x80x9d by Ralph Kenney, Jun. 15, 1937, teaches a dental film holder that is a stretchable vellum rubber plate with integral corner pockets into which an x-ray dental packet may be manually inserted. Kenney""s dental film holder is intended to be reusable.
From the foregoing it can be seen that many attempts to add a comfort enhancing feature to dental x-ray film packets have resulted in structures requiring manual assembly and/or modification of individual film packets in order to receive a comfort enhancing structure. Further, such prior art attempts have failed to provide a dental x-ray film packet in which the comfort enhancing feature is formed integrally therewith during manufacture and without requiring manual assembly.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an intraoral radiographic film packet with a comfort enhancing perimeter.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an intraoral radiographic film packet which has a comfort enhancing perimeter integrally formed therewith.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an intraoral radiographic film packet including a comfort enhancing perimeter which does not significantly increase the bulk of the film packet.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a comfort enhancing perimeter feature for an intraoral radiographic film packet that cannot be reused in a non-sanitary manner.
The foregoing and numerous other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent upon a review of the detailed description, claims and drawings set forth herein. These features, objects and advantages are accomplished by forming a larger die cut sheet for each of the outer sheets that form the envelope of the dental x-ray film packet. When such enlarged outer sheets are perimetrically sealed together, an extended perimetric laminated edge is created. That extended perimetric laminated edge is folded over on all four sides of the packet and sealed onto itself so that the cut edges of the outer sheets no longer form the outer edge of the packet. Thus, the die cut edges of the packet do not directly engage the soft/sensitive tissues of the patient""s mouth. The cut edges have been identified as the features of the x-ray dental packets that cause patient discomfort. By folding over and sealing the extended perimetric laminated edge a generally rounded perimetric edge is created and it is this feature that comes in contact with the soft/sensitive tissues of the patient""s mouth. This perimetric edge can alternatively be creased and still provide a significant comfort advantage over a perimetric die cut edge.
In an alternative embodiment of the present invention only one of the outer sheets is enlarged. An envelope for the packet is still generated by sealing the two outer sheets together at the perimeter on the smaller of the two outer sheets. Then the perimeter portion of the enlarged sheet can be folded over and sealed to create a generally rounded perimetric edge. As with the embodiment discussed above, the folded perimetric edge may be creased and still provide a significant comfort advantage over a perimetric die cut edge. In both embodiments, the width of the actual seal may be limited so that a perimetric loop is generated forming a hollow perimetric cushion.